


夜海

by ZhongLu4801



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, R18, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhongLu4801/pseuds/ZhongLu4801
Summary: 翠子和麒麟丸的破车 开不快One-night sex between midoriko and kirinmaru，with zero the greatest sister spying around
Relationships: Midoriko/Kirinmaru
Kudos: 1





	夜海

**Author's Note:**

> 这对不错。

浑黑的海浪发出捣沙般的声音，然后咚地揉在船壁上发出沉闷的声响，翠子侧耳聆听着，觉得听得出木材的年数也许有千百年。  
裙裤和上衣被随意地丢弃在一旁，麒麟丸趴在她身上有节奏地韵律着，配合海浪不经意的拍打，男音低喘虚浮地飘在船舱里。  
她一只手臂拗过去将垫在后脑下的布料又整理了些许，左手缓缓抬起，在月光照耀下将他凌乱的红色长发打卷起，又轻轻弯下手指，看整合的发丝像某种奇异的蛇妖一般从她的手指上弹开，她从鼻子里微微发出笑声。  
男人悄然低下他那毛茸茸的头颅，舌尖落到她傲然挺立的单侧锋芒上，平时掩盖在宽大的巫女服和铠甲之下的，普通人类女人的皎洁柔软，此刻因体感兴奋而在最顶端汇聚成坚硬的红色果实，挑逗着他的呼吸心跳。  
麒麟丸的头脑涨热着，刀剑刃边雪白的亮光从头脑中飞快一闪而过，她白天战斗的画面依旧狡猾地在他脑内游走，冷酷傲霜一样的女人，人们带着疏离远远敬拜的肉身女神灵，一丝不苟抵住下唇，消瘦的手腕挥动武器，毫不留情斩杀向对面的妖物，一击毙命，利落地擦着刀走回到她忠诚的妖猫心腹旁，乌发被风吹拂着一点点消失。  
”咳，” 从窗户吹进来的海风有点冷，脱得赤条条，翠子不防从喉咙里轻轻咳了一声。

但是却更催发了他炙热躯体里的激情。

强大冰冷下流露出来的一点柔弱，属于人类的柔弱，不似大妖一般，岁月亢长，轻易不灭，风会让她冷，刀剑会刺破她的脖子，但从不是她在战争面前迟疑退缩的理由。

她根本不是那样的女人。

他的心热烈地绽放着，揪拧着痛痒了起来，突然意识到的反差让他不由得沉醉，身下更用力了许多，她光滑滚烫的内壁紧紧绞住塞进去的分身，雪白躯体也在布料上契合地一下下轻轻抽动，冰凉的脚地攀上了他的腰肢，脚趾甲毛糙的边缘在上面刮着。

很难受，他于是低下头亲了她的乳房。  
“奇怪啊，” 女人的声音幽幽响起来。  
翠子潮红的脸依旧收敛着情绪看向他，然后是淡然的笑，这是个粗糙的男人，此刻头发和吐息都是乱的，月光不太能够照见他的脸，但她觉得他的样子蠢极了。  
“厚，这种时候还能保持风度吗？” 他一边努力地向前挺进着，一边猜测女人什么时候会投降。  
“真是奇怪啊，麒麟丸，” 她的嘴稍微张大了些，麒麟丸这才能听到翠子那并不过分的喘息。  
“是很奇怪，” 他直立起来，拨开附在她肩头的乌发，“翠子，翠子，”  
一连慢慢地念了几遍她的名字。  
“吐字的方式很有趣，” 她盯着他，“你似乎感兴趣这个名字。”  
“想到一些白天看到的事情。” 他俯下来，双臂从腋下勾住她的肩膀，翠子很自然地也把双臂扣到他的背上。  
“我也看到了你。” 她注视着天花板，身下的船板在海浪中摇摇晃晃，仿佛差一步就能把她卷进波涛里轻轻荡漾似的。  
“所以才上了这条船么？” 他抬起头，又亲了她的脸侧。  
“我是来休息的。” 她又笑起来，小腿紧紧地在他腰上缠绕好，闭上眼睛不再言语，感受着不知是来自他亦或是海浪的撞击拍打。  
高潮时，她只有狠狠地揉着他蓬乱的头发。

麒麟丸把下身穿戴好，侧身用手支撑着看她侧躺在那里背对着他，白皙的身体一条直线在黑暗中仿若还在发着光，从接近腰的地方，线塌下去，过了低谷，又从接近臀部的地方升上来，黑发柔顺地自肩上滑落下堆在两人中间，翠子用巫女服松松盖着下半身一点，在那里没有一点声音。  
他的黑指甲小心触到她嶙峋的后脖颈。  
“我并没有睡。” 她的身体瞬时微微一动，然后很快站了起来，黑暗中，身体的曲线一览无遗，黑发也从背后落下遮住两腿间。  
他静静地靠在那里看她穿衣服，套衣服，扎紧裙裤。

翠子突然猛地一偏头，先麒麟一步将剑出鞘，雪光自窗中夜空一闪而过。

海浪还是捣沙一样拍打着。

粉紫相间的绿眼睛蝴蝶软飘飘落在地上，被精准地切割为两片。  
他看着地上的东西，微微皱起眉头。

“真是尽心尽责的姐姐啊。” 她收了剑，身体略侧回一点来看着他。  
男人的喉咙里发出烦躁的摩擦声。  
“是啊，我们都做错了。” 翠子的声音却透着漫不经心的娇俏。  
“在意吗？” 他站起来走近了，却下意识地与她背后保持两步远，因为他觉得似乎除了像刚才那样，没有其他的方式能用来消除自己与翠子之间的距离。翠子是人类女人，人类女人与他缠绵，但只消一会就又变回了翠子，他只能远观。  
“嘛，也许呢。” 语气听起来却并没有生气的意思。

他目送着她走掉了。

“麒麟丸，别随便把自己的血统变得这么低级。”  
白发女人不知道什么时候突然出现在他背后。  
“我么？” 他回过头来看着是露，“那么请你也不要让自己在那犬妖面前如此不堪。” 说着手指从地上夹起昆虫的碎片。  
“这个最最低级。”


End file.
